


Musical Genius

by spideyguts



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hand & Finger Kink, Lap Sex, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Overstimulation, We Die Like Men, degrading, degredation, gender neutral reader, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyguts/pseuds/spideyguts
Summary: just pure porn, a short little drabble if you willalso i am heavily caffeinated as i wrote this and published it so sorry for any grammar or spelling errors**PERSONA ONLY**
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Musical Genius

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is written based of wilburs persona so yeah basically i have wilbur soot brainrot

His hand trailed down your stomach, long, calloused fingers rough against your soft skin. His breath was against your neck and goosebumps spread along your flesh. 

“You like this..” Wilbur whispered into your ear, and you could practically hear his smirk. You were completely naked on his lap, while he was still fully clothed. Your back was to his chest and he held you close, as if scared you would slip out of his brusing grip. 

You wouldn’t.

You rolled your hips and bounced in his lap and he ground his hard cock into you, his breath stuttered as you did it once more, finding a rythym that got you both off. 

Long slender fingers found there way to your entrance, circling a finger around where you wanted him most. You were so turned on it hurt- you wanted him inside of you- and you wanted it now. 

“Is this what my good/boy/girl/one wants?” You nodded, head leaning back upon his shoulder as you whined. 

“Use your words, slut.” You whimpered once more, placing your hand atop his and guiding it inside of you. 

“Yeah, yes.. I need you, Will.” Wilbur laughed breathily and caved, slipping a finger into your tight hole. You shivered, clenching around him as you were filled, his hands were big, and his fingers were long and slender and rough enough to make you go crazy as they fucked into you.

You moaned as he fucked into you, slowly to tease you, and he dragged his finger in and out, and you were wriggling in his grip against your side. Your legs spread wide and he took this as an invitation to add another finger and fuck you deeper. You whimpered against his neck and he groaned.

“You feel so fucking good. You be a good boy/girl/one and feel this good around my cock okay?” You nodded frantically and his paced sped up inside of you, you were so tight and inviting that he was straining in his jeans. 

“Please Will, please fuck me.” You needed him inside of you, needed to be filled. 

“Yeah, yeah okay. Baby I got you.” He groaned, removing his fingers before trailing his fingers up your tummy, over your chest, your neck, until he got to your mouth. He tapped upon your lips expectantly and you opened your mouth, tasting yourself. He moaned gutterly, removing his fingers and moving you forward so he could free himself from his pants.

He pulled his cock out and placed you back on his lap, biting your neck as he lined up with your hole. You were a mess, you were wet and open for his cock and his nimble fingers wrapped around your throat as the other guided his cock into you. 

You moaned loudly and Wilbur let out a “Fuck.” Under his breath as he filled you up completely. 

You felt so full and the hand around your throat was making you dizzy but you craved it. Your throat stung from the bite and it was worth it for the way Wilbur was gasping as he fucked into you. 

You blushed at the lewd noises filling the room as he used your body as he wished, getting himself off as if you were nothing but a filthy toy for him to use. 

You whimpered as he he whispered in your ear everything he wanted to do to you. 

“Gonna make you cum baby, gonna fill you up and make you feel so good. Can you do that for me baby? Can you cum on my cock like a good baby?” You moaned loudly, legs shaking as he moved your body up and down, and he was panting loudly. 

“Yes! Wilbur- I can’t-fuck.” You moved your head so you could see his cock fucking into you and you reached a hand down to ease the pressure where you needed it the most. Will smacked your hand away and laughed breathily and he replaced your hand with his, getting you off fast and rough. 

You felt your stomach tighten and you knew you couldn’t last long, so you started bouncing in his grip, causing him to lose it and start fucking you hard. He was grunting and moaning in your ear softly, and you were nearly screaming as he fucked into you.

“Cum for me, Y/N. Now.” Your hips stuttered and you tighted up around his cock, cumming all over your thighs and him, shaking as the pleasure shook you to your core. He kept fucking you brutally, fingers still going at the special spot, making you see stars. 

“I cant- I cant!” You moaned and he sped up, laughing darkly.

“You can and you will.” He muttered, groaning out as you became even wetter and tighter around him. You couldn’t stop yourself from cumming a second time and warm, sticky hot tears flowed down your cheeks as he continued using your body.

“That’s it babydoll, fuck. So good for me. I’m gonna fill you up like the little pathetic slut you are okay? Hm? Gonna take my cum?” He moaned and you nodded hysterically.

His pace was sloppy and fast and then he came, filling you up with his cum and you couldn’t help but cum once more around him, your body going limp against him as he panted and cursed behind you. 

“Fuck Y/N, you really are a slut.” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading!


End file.
